Wendoline's Adventure of Amazing with Harry Potter
by HarryPotterIsJustMeLikeYAY
Summary: Harry Potter is in Egypt and falls down a hole. Wendoline helps him out but only if he will marry her. But later she realises she loves Draco Malfoy instead, what will Harry say?
1. Harry meets Wendoline and they marry

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Harry Potter was walking in Africa, on lunchtime from Hogwarts. He is magic. But one day he fell down. He falls down a hole in the ground that was on the ground. He fell down until he was down. Once he was down he met Wendoline. She says "hello" and Harry Potter says "hello" so they both say hi. Harry Potter says "I am magic but I fell down a hole in the ground and now I am down the hole." Wendoline says "I'll get you out of the hole Harry Potter if you marry me." He says ok.

Harry Potter is out of the hole and he says hello. Wendoline says "when shall we make the wedding." Harry says "you must meet my Arthur and Molly Weaslerly first because they are like my family to me." "And you must also meet my nephew Grace because he is my beast friend forever and ever amen." Harry Potter says ok. Harry Potter and Wendoline walk to Hogwarts but Harry Potter must finish his lessons because he is late and Hagrid wants him to go to his lessons. Hagrid is really big and Wendoline says "Hagrid is really big but not as big as my best friend forever and ever amen Grace. He is really big too."

Grace says hello to Hagrid because he was just cutting food and Hagrid says "hello Grace" and Grace says "wheres Wendoline" and Hagrid says "find Harry Potter and Harry Potter take to Wendoline for now because I have to look after some dragon." Wendoline says my nephew Grace is a dragon too. But not really lol. He is a real boy really and he is my best friend. Hagrid say ok.

Wendoline and Grace find hiding Harry Potter and Ron and Hermionner and Neville and Seamus Finnigan and Dean Tomafs and Colin Creevy and his brother and Snape having dinner in his room. They say "hello we are Wendoline and Grace and we are marrying Harry Potter." Snape say ok. Snape says "do you want some food because Hagrid cut it." Grace say Hagrid cut it good yes please and thank you Snape. Harry Potter is full now and goes to sleep. Ron say "Harry is my beast friend forever and ever amen just like Grace is your best friend forever and ever Wendoline." Wendoline say "yes I like Grace but I am marrying harry potter because I helped him out of a hole and I can't marry Grace. I love Grace and he loves me but only as a friend." Ron say ok. Ron has sleeping now.

Harry wake up and say "hello Wendoline and hello Grace and hello Ron my best friend forever and ever amen." Now it is the wedding. And they came and so came Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley and Charlie Weasley and Bill Weasley and George Weasley and Fred Weasley and Percey Weasley and Elizabeth Weasley but Ginny Weasley didn't come. Ginny must stay home to look.

Wendoline wears a big dress with a princess and a bum on the back. Luna is there and she and Snape are married. "Snape look very pretty" says Grace and Snape says ok. Snape say "where you go Grace?" And grace say "no thank you I be here sometimes but all the time I am not here because I live in Africa but not down a hole."

Wendoline says "I do Harry" and Harry Potter say "I do Wendoline" and put ring on braid and he is married now. Wendoline say "where shall we go on our honeymoon and can grace come too because he is my best friend forever and ever amen." Grace soe tapes for Harry Potter as a wedding present and Harry say thank, and Wendoline say "yes thank Grace come with us now." And Mrs Weasley say ok. And they go sleep.

* * *

Author note: Please comment my story because it is a good story and I liike it. And so does grace but we don't know about harry potter because he is in a book.


	2. Wendoline marries Draco and finds out

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

I live in Eygpt with Harry Potter now. He like soe tapes with me and Grace but sometimes he must go to places for dark magic and Wendoline doesn't like this. Wendoline gets board sometimes so she go to see Dumbeldoor and he says "Wendoline you are too good for Harry Potter he is just fighting Voldemort all the time and you deserve better I think so why dont you marry Draco Malfoy." Wendoline say ok. Crabbe and Goyle and Draco and Wendoline and Grace and her molly weasel go to the wedding for Draco and Draco wears a big suit with shoes. And Wendoline was going to wear her bum wedding dress but Mrs Weaserley says "no Wendoline well get you a new dress that is white and like a princess and no bums." Draco says ok. Wendoline go and wear new dress that was got and she say "yes I like it." Wendoline likes to wear the dress and Grace likes to wear Wendoline's old dress with the bum for bridesgroommade. That is a special thing that is in Egypt weddings. Draco is really from Eygpt but it does not say in the book that this is true, but he is because I saw him.

It is the wedding now and Dumbeldoor is the wedding man and "will you take Wendoline to be your wife forever and ever amen?" and Draco say ok. Draco cut the big cake with the special knife for the after the wedding and he is happy because he likes cake in Eygpt. And then they go to sleep.

Harry Potter is not very happy that his wife has marryed Draco and he goes to Egypt and say "hello Wendoline hello Draco how are you?" And Wendoline says "hello Harry Potter are you cross with me for marrying Draco malfoy I only did it because Dumbledore said I deserve better because you keep fighting Voldemort all the time and I know you are saving the world but I am better than that." And Harry says "no I just want you to be happy and Draco makes you happy but not as happy as my friend Ron and I have married ginny now and Ron has married Hermonnier but you can marry ron too." Wendoline say ok. Draco says what about malfoy manor there will be no peacocks anymore. Wendoline say thats ok malfoy what about that thing that happened in the second year? Draco say yes but I want lots of money and Wendoline say no greed to malfoy and go sleep but malfoy isnt tired so he stays awake.

Harry and Wendoline walk home to Hogwarts but Harry says "I dont like it here anymore because it is too much magic for my liking" and Wendoline say "ok there is a school in Africa and it is for magic and it is called the school for magic in Africa and it is in Egypt which is in Africa in case you didnt know. And it is next to the hole you fell in. it is a magic hole from the magic school and it has magic in it and it makes you fall in love when you fall in the magic hole and that is why you marryed me because you love me because of the hole that is magic." And harry say ok.

Then Grace runs up and say "hello Wendoline hello Harry Potter I have some news." And Wendoline says what. And grace say you are Rons sister. And Wendoline says "I did not marry him yet good." And harry says "yes you have red hair but not really so you must be Rons sister." Ginny will be happy.

Dumbeldoor says I won't work in Hogwarts it is too magic for me too like Harry Potter. Dumbeldoor say he like to work with the magic rubbish for the magic folk and folkettes. And then but he thinks he needs to tell the Chosen One about her fate. Yes thats right her fate not his fate because Harry Potter is not the Chosen One JK Rowling got it wrong its actually Wendoline duh. The prophet who wrote the prophecy by the prophet wrote Harry Potter by accident because it spelled so much like Wendoline and he did not notice until too late and he died and did not change it. Everyone didn't know who that Wendoline was the Chosen One. And neither did Wendoline.

Dumbledoor summoned Wendoline and Grace came too because they are best friends forever and ever amen. And Dumbeldoor says "you take over from Harry Potters job now and kill Dracos father" and Draco say ok. And Grace says me too and Dumbledore says Grace marry Ginny and Grace says ok. Wendoline is very happy that Grace marry Ginny because then Grace becomes part of Wendoline's family with her molly. Who is her mum but forgot this before so she couldnt tell Wendoline because she had forgot. And Wendoline was Elizabeth Weaserleys twin. But Ginny didnt like it because she likes jam better.

So Ron says "hi Wendoline my sister who I forgot. I remember you maybe but I cant tell because I forgot." Wendoline and Grace say ok and they go asleep.

It is the next day now and Wendoline has to go and kill Draco Malfoys dad. Draco says he ok with this as he did not like his dad very much and he was in prisoner in Azkaban before because he was bad wizard and he is happy that he dying now ok. Wendoline walks to Draco Malfoys house and says "hi Mr Malfoy how are you. I am here to kill you." And Mr Malfoy says "ok but call me Lucius." Wendoline say thank please and she sneak kill him when he turns round to look. Wendoline very happy because she now is a great master of the kill and is very good yes. And Wendoline is a threat child now.

* * *

Author note: Please comment my story because if you don't the dark lord will have won.


	3. Christmas with her molly weasel

CHAPTER THREE

It is Christmas now and Wendoline must go to the Burrow to see her molly weasel and tell her that she is her mum but forgot. Molly Weasel was looking like a pretty weasel wearing a Christmas bum. Wendoline says "hello mrs weaserly you are my mum but you forgot" and molly say "were you the one that was elizabeths twin?" and Wendoline say yes and molly says "I wondered what happened to you you got lost in the shop." Wendoline say "thats ok molly weasel you are forgiven" (molly weasel gets very distracted by her shopping because she needs a haircut). And then here comes Ron Weasley and ginny Weasley and Fred Weasley and George weasley and bill Weasley and Percy Weasley and Charlie Weasley and Elizabeth weasley and Mr Weasley. Wendoline says "it is good that I did not marry you ron because I am your sister. I still love you, but only as a friend." thats how Wendoline loves Grace too. Wendoline loves lots of people and lots of people love Wendoline but only as a friend. Wendoline says "that if everyone loves each other as friends then there will be no dark magic and no-one will have children so there will be no Hermiones and that is good because I have just decided just now that I dont like her." and Harry Potter says "yes Wendoline that is a very good idea and that is how you will beat the dark lord you will love him but only as a friend. and that will be the thing that beats him. But bad luck you already killed dracos dad isnt he upset" and draco say no I am happy actually. But draco say hide it and then eat but no bums.

It is time for presents now and Wendoline got friendship bracelets for everyone because she loves them as friends but she got grace a sparkly one because he was her best friend forever and ever amen. Grace is allergic to sparkles but he says I will wear it any but Wendoline so no talking of that thing in the fourth year Wendoline and Grace share a furtive look and ron say no but Wendoline I think I am tired now and they go sleep.

Molly Weaslerley got a dust for Christmas and Mr Weasley got a spanner. And Grace got everyone tapes that he soe. Grace had soe everyones names into the tapes and they were all very pretty except for Fred's because he had run out of things to soe the tapes with and so he had no name on his and it was brown and Fred didn't like it but he lied and said he did. That's because fred was a tortoise and tortoises don't say when they don't like things. You can poke them with sticks and they don't say stop but I don't think they like it very much and neither does Grace. Ginny got a jam because she likes it better and Elizabeth got Luxembourg. Wendoline was very special with the present and made a big bow and lots of curly ribbons and tie it around Luxembourg in a big pretty bow so it was nice. Harry got a card because he wasn't the real son and his parents were dead. And he should be grateful for this.

It's the end of Christmas at the Burrow now and Wendoline has to go to Dumbledoor to ask about how she will kill Voldemort with love but only as a friend.

Author note: are any of your friends tortoises can you tell me because it will help me write about fred.


End file.
